Taiyo To Tsuki
by Jigoku No Hana
Summary: What if Miharu wasn't the only Shinrabansho? What if he actually had a sister? A twin sister to be exact. What if Asahi had actually transferred the Shinrabansho to him and his twin?


The Sun and the Moon

A Nabari No Ou Fanfic

What if Miharu wasn't the only Shinra bansho? What if he actually had a sister? A twin sister to be exact. What if Asahi had actually transferred the Shinra bansho to him _and_ his twin? What if everyone forgot about her, and now, she's all alone, with an immense power in her?

**|x-Prologue-x|**

"Wait here for mommy and daddy to come home k, Lia?" The woman said before she kissed the little girl's forehead. The girl smiled and nodded. "We'll be back for your birthday, I promise." The girl nodded again as she watched her mother and father pull their luggage in a more convenient way to pull it out. "Bye!" The girl said waving with the hand that wasn't holding her stuffed bunny. The two of them waved, and that was the last time the little girl saw them.....

--

"Light, seeking light, doth light of light beguile." The raven haired girl, Lianna, translated fluently then sat down and placed the book onto her table. The teacher nodded in approval and turned back the blackboard.

Turning to the window, Lianna watched as two birds flew around and then into the tree then checked her watch. Class was almost over and the bell would ring in around....now. The sound of chairs dragging against the ground echoed through the classroom as the students hurriedly packed up and left.

"This way, Miharu!" Raimei said as she pulled him along by his wrist. They rushed through the crowds, away from their attackers. Miharu was led by Raimei and Kouichi followed closely behind them and deflected any attacks that came from their assailants.

The people around them seemed too engrossed in whatever they were doing and paid absolutely no heed to their surroundings. Usually, they would get attacked at a more discrete place, but today was different. When it was crowded, it was hard to tell who the assailants were and who were the innocent ones and this gave them no choice but to take on defence, and defence only.

The three of them ran to a less crowded area while keeping a look out. They wanted to get as far away from others as they could. Raimei looked around for the best place to go to and didn't notice the kunai that was whizzing towards her. "Raimei, look out!!" Kouichi yelled as he pushed her down. The two of them quickly got up and Raimei thanked Kouichi. Raimei and Kouichi looked around. Oh great, they were surrounded...

"Stay back, Miharu-kun!" Kouichi said as he extended his arm in front of Miharu while arming himself with a kunai and Raimei untied the string around the green cloth that covered and hid her kuro gamon. The two of them then charged forward, towards their enemies. It was four against two. Manageable.

While the two of them fended off the four ninja's, they didn't notice that a fifth ninja was lurking in the shadows and was going straight for Miharu. The man swung a hit at Miharu but he ducked and used his leg to sweep the man off his feet. Or at least he tried to, but the man jumped over, swiftly got behind Miharu and hooked his arm around his neck.

The man stood up, forcing Miharu to stand up as well. Just as he tightened his hold on Miharu's neck, he felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around and saw a black haired girl with glasses waving at him with a sweet smile, but that only lasted for a second before the façade fell and punched him in the face. This caused the the man to let go of Miharu and the girl punched his stomach then high kicked the side of his head.

The girl smirked as she pushed her hair behind her ear and then looked up at Miharu. Just as she was about to say something, a kunai whizzed towards her and she leaned back as far as she could but ended up falling and her glasses fell off.

"Owwwww..." She groaned before glancing up and she noticed how no attention was paid to her or Miharu. She then concluded that that was purely an accident. She picked up her glasses as she stood up and then held them up and used the setting sun as a source of light to check for any cracks or scratches. It was clear.

"Good." She said to herself. She then looked at Miharu and just before she said anything, she noticed that they looked exactly the same. Of course, ignoring the fact that he was a guy and she as a girl.

"You-" The girl was cut of when Raimei swung her sword down at her. The girl side stepped to avoid it but she wasn't fast enough and the edge of the sword ended up cutting her arm vertically. "Raimei! Stop!" Miharu told her before she could do further damage. "She helped me!" He continued.

This stopped Raimei just as she was going to cut down on the girl who was now on the floor once again, propping herself up with her elbow of her uninjured arm. "Eh?" Was Raimei's shocked reply. The girl stood up and glanced at her cut and the blood that had begun dripping down her pale arm. "It's not too deep. I'll be fine." She stated and then looked up at Raimei who looked at her then Miharu and then back at her.

The three of them were then soon joined by Kouichi who, like Raimei, looked from Miharu to the girl and then back at Miharu. "I know, we look so, very alike right?" The girl said, her Japanese accent seemed slightly off, like it wasn't her first language.

She then smiled and turned around and started to walk off. "Wait!" Raimei called. The girl turned to face her. "Yes?" She asked, smiling slightly. "Who _are_ you?" Raimei asked. "I guess, well, I'm just a girl who looks just like your friend over there." She told them and continued walking. "Thanks." Miharu said, purely extending his gratitude with no attempt at stopping her, though the girl did stop, then waved without looking back, as if to say 'No problem' while she continued.

--

"Tadaima!" Miharu called though his families shop as Raimei and Kouichi trailed behind him. "Ahh, welcome back, Miharu-chan!" His grandmother came up to greet him. "Your teacher is waiting for you. He's come here many times already, are you causing any trouble in school?" She then asked. "No. He just likes coming here." Miharu explained to her in his same, emotionless tone.

His grandmother simply smiled and then walked off to continue her job. The three of them then walked over to the table where Kumohira was seated. "You're late." He stated. "Sorry, we got into a little trouble on the way." Raimei told him. Kumohira simply nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn't that he didn't care, just that this was happening more recently, and to worry over them every single time would be overdoing it.

"Oh, and you know, we met a girl that looked exactly like Miharu!" Raimei then added. Kumohira tensed a little, but not enough for the others to notice. "We didn't get her name, but her uniform looked familiar. It was a white shirt with a red bow around the collar and a black skirt..." Kouichi said as he recalled earlier events. "I-I see, probably just a mere coincidence." Kumohira said, but he knew otherwise, he knew that he had to keep the facts a secret. "Yeah, probably was." Raimei agreed.

--

Lianna plopped her self on her bed while she pulled off the bow around her neck. It always felt more like a collar to her. She couldn't stop thinking about Miharu. How he looked so alike and familiar. The indifferent look on his face seemed to make her feel like something was gripping her heart. She sighed. "It probably was nothing..." She muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes and remembered her foster parents. How they were so nice and loving to her, and how one day, they just, never came back. Emptiness had replaced where love had once been and cold had replaced where warmth was. And how all this was hidden behind a mask, one that no one saw through.

~.:PROLOGUE END:. ~

* * *

A/N: I actually typed this a loooong time ago, but then I started to watch Pandora Hearts (Awesome anime! But the first episode's kinda boring) and then I started on that fanfic then school started and I had no time for anything so this thing was left in my computer to collect dust.

After that I started to listen to old songs which included Hikari by ELISA and then I decided to rewatch this, reread my old fanfics, found this, and then edited it.

I should really study for my exams…they're like in two days….

Anyway, I know that this fic ain't awesome or anything but I was bored and I didn't wanna study for my Chinese so yeah….. To wrap up this too long A/N, I just wanna say that you're awesome for reading this and

REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW

(:


End file.
